Guerre, je te hais
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Peut-on s'aimer entre ennemis ? Yaoi (ObscurorxSarki)


****

Genre : Yaoi/deathfic  
  
**Couple :** Sarki/Obscuror  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Cadeau pour Shadow  
  
**pensées de Sarki  
  
//pensées d'Obscuror  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**Guerre, je te hais  
  
**Par Cora

****

  
Je n'ai pas eu de chance, je me suis fait capturer par Obscuror. Maintenant je suis enfermé dans une cellule et super bien attaché. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, c'est Obscuror. Il s'approche de moi et tend la main et caresse mon visage. Je tourne la tête pour montrer mon désaccord.  
  
"Je t'apporte de quoi manger." Dit-il en prenant ses clés.  
  
"…"  
  
"Je vais te détacher. Promets-moi de ne pas essayer de t'échapper."  
  
** Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde avec c'est étrange lueur dans les yeux. **  
  
// Comme il est beau et en plus il est à ma merci. //  
  
** Mais pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me regarder comme ça. **  
  
"Alors, je peux te détacher ou je dois te nourrir comme un bébé."  
  
"Détache-moi."  
  
"D'accord."  
  
** Il me détache, je sens ses mains sur mes poignets blessés. Quelle douce chaleur. Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser. C'est mon ennemi. **  
  
"Tiens mange." Dit-il en me mettant le plat dans les mains.  
  
Génial du poisson, c'est dégueulasse, mais je mange quand même pour avoir des forces pour sortir d'ici.  
  
// Dès qu'il aura mangé, j'irai chercher de quoi le soigner. Mais pourquoi je tiens tant à le soigner, c'est mon ennemi. C'est quoi cette douce chaleur qui s'empare de moi quand je pense à lui. Serais-je amoureux ? //  
  
** Il n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis qu'il est là. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il fait ça. Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Eprouverais-je des sentiments pour lui ? **  
  
"Tu as fini de manger ?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
Je hoche la tête. Il retire l'assiette de mes mains et me relève les bras au-dessus de la tête pour les rattacher.  
  
"Désolé mais je suis obligé de te laisser attaché."  
  
"Depuis quand es-tu désolé ?"   
  
** Il me regarde. ** Après m'avoir attaché comme il faut, il se retourne et là je vois des larmes. ** Il pleure. **  
  
"Obscuror, pourquoi pleures-tu ?" Demandai-je.  
  
Il s'arrête et porte ses mains à son visage.  
  
"Tu veux savoir pourquoi je pleure ?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
"Oui, pourquoi ?" Répondis-je.  
  
"Depuis que tu es ici, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi."  
  
"Quoi ?" Demandai-je en étant sûr d'avoir mal entendu.  
  
"Oui je rêve même de toi, je rêve de toucher, t'embrasser."  
  
** C'est impossible, il ne peut pas m'aimer. **  
  
"Sarki, je t'ai…"  
  
"Tais-toi." Coupai-je immédiatement.   
  
"Non, je veux que tu le saches. Je t'aime."  
  
"Non c'est pas vrai, tu mens."  
  
"C'est la vérité." Répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. Il me relève le menton et je vois qu'il est sincère dans ses yeux. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes au niveau desquelles naît une sensation d'humidité. Je les entrouvre et sa langue vient jouer avec la mienne, elles se frôlent, se caressent. Nos salives se mélangent. Nous, nous séparons à bout de souffle.  
  
** Mais pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, je n'ai pas le droit, mais pourtant j'en ai envie. Mais c'est mon ennemi et pourtant je n'ai pas envie de le quitter. **  
  
"Obscuror, le maître t'appelle." Dit Cyanor en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
"J'arrive." Dit-il en s'écartant de moi.  
  
Je le regarde partir, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Il sort de la pièce et Cyanor s'approche de moi.  
  
"Tu sais que tu es très mignon." Dit-il en prenant entre ses mains mon visage.  
  
"Touche-moi et je te jure que tu es mort."  
  
"Vraiment." Dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.  
  
"Cyanor, je peux savoir ce que tu fais." Dit Obscuror en revenant.  
  
"Mais rien." Lui répondit-il en de dirigeant vers la sortie. "Au fait, adieu Sarki." Dit-il en sortant.  
  
** Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? **  
  
Obscuror s'approche de moi et tout à coup je comprends, il doit me tuer.  
  
"Je suis désolé mais je dois te tuer." Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.  
  
"Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me tuer ? Pourquoi tu obéis à ce monstre d'Arcatacor ?" Demandai-je.  
  
"Je…"  
  
"Ecoute, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi ?"  
  
"Je ne peux pas."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Tu crois que tes amis accepteraient d'avoir un ennemi dans leur groupe et puis tu peux être sûr qu'Arcatacor me tuera avant."  
  
Je le regarde, il sort une fiole de sa poche.  
  
"Bois ça Sarki."  
  
"Non."  
  
"S'il te plait, bois."  
  
"Non, je ne veux pas te quitter."  
  
"Quoi ?" Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Oui, moi aussi j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma propre vie et je ne veux pas te quitter alors que nous sommes enfin réunis."  
  
"Sarki." Dit-il en soupirant. "Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu boives ça, sinon c'est Arcatacor qui s'en chargera et je ne le veux pas. Alors je t'en supplie avale ça."  
  
"Non, je ne veux pas te laisser. Nous nous sommes enfin dit que nous nous aimions et toi, tu veux me tuer !!!"  
  
"Je te jure que s'il n'y avait que moi je te laisserais en vie et t'aimerais toujours, mais je dois obéir. Comprends-moi s'il te plait."  
  
Je soupir et acquiesce lentement de la tête.  
  
"D'accord mais je veux que tu m'offres une dernière chose."  
  
"Laquelle ?"  
  
"Je veux que tu m'embrasses." Dis-je.  
  
Il s'avance vers moi et pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser a un goût amer, un baiser d'adieu. Il ouvre la fiole et me la tend. J'avale tout le liquide. Je sens mes forces diminuer. Il me tient dans ses bras après m'avoir détaché et me berce doucement.  
  
"Je t'aime Sarki." Dit-il tendrement toujours en me berçant.  
  
"Moi aussi." Murmurai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. ** Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait de beaux yeux. **  
  
Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, ses bras autour de moi. ** Je me sens bien. **  
  
"Obscuror ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Tu pourras dire à mes amis que je suis désolé de les laisser tomber."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas je leur dirai."  
  
"Merci."  
  
"Sarki ?"  
  
"Hum."  
  
"Tu m'en veux ?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Alors que je te donne la mort en ce moment."  
  
"Tout simplement parce que je me sens bien dans tes bras et de toute façon, c'est par toi que j'étais destiné à mourir. Et aussi parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme."  
  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime." Dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Il doit sentir que je vais bientôt m'endormir.  
  
Je le regarde une dernière fois et fais un petit sourire. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors à tout jamais dans les bras de celui que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerais pour toujours.  
  
"Il est enfin mort." Dit Cyanor d'un ton neutre.  
  
"Oui." Dit Obscuror d'une voix tout aussi neutre. Il prend Sarki dans ses bras, sort de la cellule et se dirige vers un cimetière qui n'est pas trop loin.  
  
// Pardonne-moi Sarki, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Je suis à toi pour toujours, corps et âme. //  
  
Obscuror resta près de la tombe où il avait enterré son amour jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.  
  
"Adieu Sarki, tu me manqueras beaucoup et je ne t'oublierais jamais." Dit-il en repartant dans le monde du mal où l'attendait Arcatacor.

****

Fin

Voilà, pas frapper s'il vous plaît, je plaide folie passagère. J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
  
Reviews please  
  
Bye  
  
Cora


End file.
